User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Tình yêu thật sự - Nghiêm Khoan | 2. Magnet | 3. Before the Moment | 4. Eiden no Melody ---- Clearly, I am very sorry for making a dumb mistake. Soaf (talk) 10:27, August 10, 2014 (UTC)Soaf I changed the name to Lenugia because that is how the name is spelled in the captions of episode 13. XxDragonHeart (talk) 11:53, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Hello RoseXinh, Can I edited Rumpelstiltskin page? Clearly, I found out his Voice Actress. Here the proof: Soaf (talk) 20:59, August 10, 2014 (UTC)Soaf :) hello rase i'm your friend velislava.56 and you add me from friend and welcome to my chat from flash igri chat http://www.flash-igri.com/chatroom this please Hello, Can You Unlock Season 6 Episode 17 Page ? I Want To Add The Songs Section. ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 16:38, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Btw Is This Page Needed http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Chinese_Dragons . Since We Have The Green Dragons of the Great Wall Page ? ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 16:51, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Could u unlock the episode pages so I could earn the badge. I'm an admin on another page ik what I'm doing. I'm also in the top 3 in my English class in writing and have been reading since I was 7. The founder of another page loved my work ok? Devonl12 (talk) 06:10, August 12, 2014 (UTC)Devonl12 Hello RoseXinh, I am very sorry that I made that pointless error on those PopPixies page. I will work on that at once. Soaf (talk) 10:14, August 12, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Hello, Can You Unlock Season 6 Episode 17 Page ? I Want To Add The Songs Section. ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 14:59, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Btw The Way Can You Remove The Old Templates On My Page ? ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 15:17, August 12, 2014 (UTC) The One On Top & Below Two Of It. ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 15:21, August 12, 2014 (UTC) The Winx Club Wisdom Template & You May Lock Winx Club - Episode 617 Page. Please Unlock Winx Club - Episode 618 Page. ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 15:37, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Can You Please Unlock Episode 17 & Episode 19 Page ? ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 16:15, August 12, 2014 (UTC) C Could you tell me how I edit the Episode 106 ? Winx Bloom Fan (talk) 18:28, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Whatever aren't u nice about this idc anymore your just ruining my time here. Devonl12 (talk) 21:17, August 12, 2014 (UTC)Devonl12 I'm just saying what I think if u don't like it that's fine. No one is forcing u too believe me ok so do whatever u want I'm just trying to do the right thing in the world whether u like it or not. I'm respected by many teachers and my friends if u have a beef with me that's not my problem u came off harsh that's all I think. Devonl12 (talk) 02:36, August 13, 2014 (UTC)Devonl12 Keep thinking whatever u believe idc and this is just what I think because i'm about to blow up right now cause your making me really mad and your such a jerk. u should be nice for an admin and u keep saying i'm wrong so stop blaming everyone but yourself. I go to a school with slang and I have had 2 stupid years at the same school where I don't want to be.Devonl12 (talk) 03:08, August 13, 2014 (UTC)Devonl12 U don't know how hard I have it so u can't say anything. No one has ever listened to me. ONLY CRTIZISE HOW DO U THINK IT FEELS! I WAS BULLIED IN 4TH GRADE DRAGGED AROUND IN 5TH AND I GOT BULLIED AGAIN IN 6TH! IV'E HAD IT HARD SO GIVE ME A BREAK!!!!!!!! Devonl12 (talk) 03:34, August 13, 2014 (UTC)Devonl12 It's fine it's that no one takes my suggestions that's all but thanks for being understanding. Devonl12 (talk) 04:44, August 13, 2014 (UTC)Devonl12 ok?..... ok? sure....... Devonl12 (talk) 05:40, August 13, 2014 (UTC)Devonl12 What do u mean I just said sure lol :) Devonl12 (talk) 05:46, August 13, 2014 (UTC)Devonl12 What did u think it meant? Devonl12 (talk) 05:51, August 13, 2014 (UTC)Devonl12 Oh lol sorry idk then Devonl12 (talk) 05:58, August 13, 2014 (UTC)Devonl12 Yeah sure np :) Devonl12 (talk) 06:03, August 13, 2014 (UTC)Devonl12 lol I forgot what the confusion was again. Devonl12 (talk) 20:29, August 13, 2014 (UTC)Devonl12 What do u think about Season 6? Devonl12 (talk) 00:41, August 14, 2014 (UTC)Devonl12 Yeah well Season 6 is a little boring but when Winx Club first started it was pretty good. Devonl12 (talk) 02:38, August 14, 2014 (UTC)Devonl12 What was your favorite season from 1-4? Devonl12 (talk) 20:00, August 14, 2014 (UTC)Devonl12 Okay, I'll be sure to do that from now :D I was actually going to do it but I wasn't so sure if I should be removing/placing templates because I know I don't have permission ^^ Secretsmile (talk) 09:09, August 15, 2014 (UTC)Secretsmile Really? :O I didn't know that XD Would it be alright if you could tell me which templates are free-to-use? It'll make it easier for me to help you with the pages. I must be blind though, if I didn't see which ones were free-to-use XD Secretsmile (talk) 09:14, August 15, 2014 (UTC)Secretsmile And oh my god, I made a few mistakes in Episode 104 Script! Sorry for the inconvenience but can you unlock the page for me so I fix it? Secretsmile (talk) 09:21, August 15, 2014 (UTC)Secretsmile Okay, thanks! :D Secretsmile (talk) 09:28, August 15, 2014 (UTC)Secretsmile Hello RoseXinh, Can you please unlock 426 episode page as it is missing the Original/Italian Voice Cast? Thanks! Soaf (talk) 15:36, August 15, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Okie dokie, all done! :] You can lock Episode 104 Script now ^^ Secretsmile (talk) 20:10, August 15, 2014 (UTC)Secretsmile Good point. I got into this show because I saw it on Nick and it seemed really cool plus my friends watched it before on cubo and hulu plus. What's your favorite character? Mines is Musa because I love any kind of music. In my opinion season 1 and 2 focused on Bloom finding out who she truly was and who her real parents are. The Trix are cool their probably my favorite villains/enemies. Season 3 was interesting because of the pixies like u said and Season 4 was awesome and my most favorite season. I loved it when the winx made a band thanks to Musa and opened love and pet. The only part of season 5 that I liked was when they got harmonix and sirenix. Season 6 is ok but at least the pixies are back. But I liked the selkies and pets more. :) Devonl12 (talk) 21:54, August 15, 2014 (UTC)Devonl12 Hello RoseXinh, I am online at the moment. Soaf (talk) 11:02, August 16, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Hello RoseXinh, Can you please unlock 426 again? I haven't finished editing it please? Thanks Soaf (talk) 11:53, August 16, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Hello RoseXinh, On Flora's Spell Page, it missing a spell titled Water and Nature. Is that suppose to be there or no? Soaf (talk) 13:50, August 16, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Yeah I thought Tecna was pretty cool I've always been a Musa fan though idk why sometimes. I just feel that Bloom takes the spotlight too much during seasons 1-6 Devonl12 (talk) 19:48, August 16, 2014 (UTC)Devonl12 Exactly she always acts like the leader an it's really annoying. Devonl12 (talk) 01:45, August 17, 2014 (UTC)Devonl12